


What Are Friends For?

by Shatterpath



Series: The 7 AUs of Christmas 2018 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BAMF Alex Danvers, Casual Sex, F/F, First Kiss, Recreational Drug Use, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: When Lena's friends bring her the best sort of trouble, what can she do but play along? After all, isn't college supposed to be about trying everything?For the week after Christmas, my author wrote for me,More about the Soulmates,Hot neighbors in the sun,Kisses caught on camera,Madame Tinder machinations.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I admit it, I love it when Sam gets to be Lena's Lucy, cheeky and with no fucks to give, ready to manipulate and mock her pal for her own good. A good balance to Lena's sweet, wide-eyed EARNESTNESS. Admittedly, this is a _very_ different take on that…
> 
> This thing came out of a random prompt from theillogicalthinker --shocker, right?- and turned out rather good!   
> shatterpath- FINE. It's mostly written now anyway. :D  
> theillogicalthinker- YES, I WINNNN, YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
> shatterpath- ass. you're lucky I love you  
> theillogicalthinker- Look. you love it  
> shatterpath- uuuuuuuuuuuuugh! I feel like I'm channeling Lucy. UGH, FEELINGS. FINE  
> theillogicalthinker- ahahahahahahaha! this story wrote itself. I didn't have to do much  
> shatterpath- you are very pleased with yourself. -chuckle-  
> theillogicalthinker- this was a good one

"Have you really never had an orgasm?"

For a moment, Lena looked like a rabbit caught in mid-nibble, her eyes wide. Even Jess looked startled and trying to get a rise out of Jess was like pushing over a mountain. Sam was rather pleased by that, despite the hilarious gravity of the situation.

"Sam!" Lena squealed, her voice gone up an octave or two. Jess simply dissolved into noisy hysterics and Sam was downright smug. Double score for her!

"Because that is just wrong," she said somberly, nodding like a preacher. "And sad. We must do something about this post haste."

Doubtlessly, Jess had sass to add to the situation, but was busy trying not to choke on her lunch. Lena seemed to have been shocked past words. As she was the single most intelligent and articulate person Sam had ever met, she was rather pleased with herself in breaking the poor thing's brain. Tapping her lip thoughtfully, Sam eyed her pal speculatively.

"You need a seasoned lesbian."

Having managed to cough up the crumbs trying to kill her, Jess adopted Sam's blasé tone. "She needs one of the Fearsome Foursome."

"Oooo!" Sam admired cheerfully and whipped out her phone as Lena began to slowly shake her head. "Sara's all hit it and quit it, but maybe a bit too much of a wild one. And I'm pretty sure Lucy and Maggie are doing the do but won't admit it."

"Please," Jess scoffed. "The whole damn school knows they are. They're not fooling anyone. Sam, you know Alex is the one, please. I'm straight, not stupid."

"You are indeed the Best Straight Ally, my dear."

Like some sort of cripplingly embarrassing tennis match, Lena's blushing face swung from one friend to the other, wondering helplessly how she had so completely lost control of her life. There was no stopping Sam once she got a full head of steam.

"Alex is certainly the most normal of the four, though that arrogance streak is a mile wide and a twice as deep," Sam mused and brightened as she scrolled through her collection of phone numbers. "She's perfect! I'll get her number from Maggie."

"And Alex has gotten around slightly less than Sara, because I'm pretty sure every even vaguely available female--"

"And a good chunk of the men," Sam chimed in wryly.

"Have slept with Sara Lance at this stage. Hell, even I let her catch me."

That finally snapped Lena out of her shock and she squeaked out Jess' name, who just waved her off calmly. 

"Oh stop spluttering, Lena, it's college."

 

\----

Distracted and her mind already on her next class, Alex fished out her warbling phone and pinned it between her ear and shoulder as she walked.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, I'm a pal of Maggie's," said a vaguely familiar woman's voice, her tone casual, bordering on blasé. "I need to hire you, as it were. My pal Lena has never had an orgasm and that's just wrong. Interested? She's cute."

Now, Alex had gotten herself into some weird situations through her party years in college, but this was a new one. Half expecting a camera crew to leap out and yell 'gotcha,' Alex hesitantly had to ask, "did Maggie put you up to this to punk me?" 

The woman didn't laugh, but there was a little delay and some helpless puppyish noises picked up at the edge of the other phone's mic. When the voice came again, she was distinctly amused. 

"No, but now that you've said it, that would have been hilarious."

It clicked then and Alex brightened. "Wait, I recognize your voice. You're that tall bombshell from Mag's criminology class. With the cute kid."

"You're good, Danvers."

"Hey, I never forget a beautiful lady's voice."

"Flatterer. Ready to put your money where your mouth is?"

Never let it be said that Alex Danvers couldn't roll with the punches. Her voice lowering into something curious and sensual, she couldn’t resist teasing a bit. "So you were serious then?"

"As the proverbial heart attack. I love Lena to pieces and she needs the full college experience, but she's a little shy."

Yep, the puppyish whining was definitely whoever this Lena was. Probably trying desperately trying to get Sam's phone away from her. Sure enough, Sam's voice grew amused again. "Lena, I am far taller than you and I have years of experience wrangling far wigglier, so shush. Besides, you're on speaker now, so stop whining."

Alex had to laugh at the 'eep' noise that carried to her. She was sure as fuck gonna be late to her next class, but was too intrigued to care.

"Sam, you shit," hissed a deeper voice, also poking at Alex's memories. Hey, she wasn't lying about cataloguing the women around her. It was a good policy in getting laid. Or even just making friends.

"Lena is it?" she said in her gentlest, most seductive tone. "I hate to think of a lady not knowing how pleasurable her body can be."

Quiet fell and Sam might have made some quiet scoffing noise, but choked it down admirably. Alex chose to ignore her for now and continue to coax at her clearly embarrassed pal. 

"Don't let your friend there talk you into something that you don't want to do, but," Alex dropped her voice further, little more than a sensual purr. "I am very good at what I do."

"O-okay," Lena finally said faintly. "Sam is a total shit."

Alex's rolling chuckle was completely authentic. "Sure is. But in the best way. So, we should have a few ground rules, huh?"

"Ground rules?"

"Well sure. I want you to feel good and in control of the situation."

"Oh," Lena said, clearly taken aback and Alex made sure to keep her voice clear of her irritation with the world and the way it treated women and girls. 

"So, you pick a time for me to come by and show you a good time. I'll be sure to be rested, showered and sober if you do the same."

Despite herself Lena was getting intrigued over this honey-voiced stranger and that curiosity was clear in her voice. "I can do that. Friday?"

Not giving a damn if she had any plans --this was just too good to pass up-- Alex nodded and then spoke out loud. "Friday it is."

Sam broke in suddenly, smug and amused. "Bring your whole posse and we'll make a party of it. A laid-back one, but still."

"Sure thing. I'll get the info from Mags."

"Excellent. Oh, and can you ask Sara to bring over a few of those spiked lollipops? The legal ones. And no one can take their eyes of them for a damn second. Do not underestimate my kid finding any lost strays."

 

\----

So Friday rolled around and Alex dolled up in her soft-butch best and checked the razor-sharp edge between the bob-length upper and the close-clipped undercut. She'd had Sara clean it up just that afternoon because there wasn't a woman alive who had laid a touch on Alex Danvers that didn't want to run her fingers and filthier things over that soft nap.

Gathering up her backpack full of a few overnight essentials, a good bottle of scotch and a few surprises if this Lena wanted to get a bit adventurous, she sighed mournfully at her motorcycle helmet and went to wait for her Lyft on the porch.

For her part, Lena had managed to keep herself strung tight between anticipation and terror. It was both a good and bad thing that she had no way of contacting the honey-voiced Alex or she would have waffled her way into canceling this insane date. Was it a date? Oh, she had no idea what she was doing.

"Oh, for fuck sake, Lena, will you chill?" Sam admonished as she barged into Lena's room, placing an earring with deft fingers. Owl-eyed, Lena jumped and stared at her pal, who gentled and put warm hands on her shoulders. "L, seriously, relax. You have control of the night. If you don't trust her, or get a 'naw' vibe, just enjoy the party. But I really hope you do like her, because this busy brain of yours needs some happy chemicals."

A tap to Lena's forehead made her giggle involuntarily and swat Sam's hand away. "I still can't believe you got me into this."

The doorbell bonged through the house and Sam grinned wildly. "Too late to back out now, Luthor! Our party awaits!"

Swanning from the room, Sam was away, leaving Lena to nervously run both hands over the stretchy cocktail dress in a blood red in deference to the season. The black heels were just high enough to give some definition to her leg muscles and she had on her best underwear that wasn't excruciating to wear.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered and strode into the fray.

There were a few random friends they'd invited into the mix to keep Sam and Jess occupied, and there was no missing the raucous arrival of the Fearsome Foursome. They were colorful and loud and definitely minus one. Lena was grateful that she only got a quick once-over from each of them. Whether it was voluntary or Sam and/or Alex had put the fear of god in them to behave, she didn't care. Her nerves were appreciative. 

Then it was just getting to the razor edge of fashionably late and she'd sipped down half a glass of an excellent burgundy and was considering chugging the rest despite promising to be sober and…

And the doorbell rang one last time.

For a moment, Lena was frozen and Sam stared at her and pointed at the door with all the subtlety of a cartoon character. Heart pounding, Lena did as ordered, taking a deep breath before she yanked the door open to the cold, rainy night. All she could make out was strong, slender legs in black skinny jeans and hints of a female body shape beneath a voluminous jacket, scarf and beanie. Then a gloved hand reached up and pushed back the slouchy hat to reveal a very pretty lady with an even prettier smile.

Oh how Lena hoped this was Alex.

For her part, Alex tried to swallow down the stress of arriving so late, and drank in the vision in the doorway. She was gorgeous and curvy with a waterfall of inky dark hair and a startlingly kelly green eyes.

"Lena?" she asked hopefully and both of them jumped when Sam appeared.

"Alex," her old pal purred in one of the more suggestive tones that Lena had heard her use. And she'd walked in on some dirty talk that had sent her scrambling away and left Sam laughing. "Get your ass in here before you freeze, California girl."

It was damn hard to be suave while extricating oneself from several pounds of knit, but Alex did her best. "I have more stuff made of yarn than any sane person needs," she mock-grumbled as the endless scarf refused to unwind with any semblance of dignity. "But my kid sister makes me these things and they're warm. I love western Washington, but it's chilly!"

Lena did her best to swallow down her traitorous giggle that made her sound like she was four years old and grabbed one end of the party-colored scarf. The hat came off to reveal a punky swath of red-washed brunette hair and ears prettily festooned with multiple piercings.

And a shock of recognition.

"Wait, I know you…" Lena said as the pieces clicked together and her voice went stunned. "Oh my god, you're that arrogant shit that sits in the front of my Biochem class!"

Anything but offended, Alex grinned cheekily. "Bio 303? Yeah, that's me. Smith is a pedantic old fuck who barely knows what he's talking about and is making me borderline hate my major, but I need his stupid class for my doctorate."

"You're the asshole that scored higher than me on that quarter term final!"

That finally brought Alex to a halt in wrestling off the last coils of the endless scarf. "Wait. Lena. Hey, are you Luthor? Damn. I was the only asshole that scored higher than you on that test. You gave me a run for my GPA."

Finally free of miles of yarn, Alex raked her wrecked hair back from her face and smiled her best charismatic smile. 

"Beautiful and smart. A winning combination."

Taking Alex's coat and the mountain of knit, Sam smiled and wandered away, leaving them alone in the entryway. Curious and hesitant, Lena had no idea what to do, and Alex wasn't sure if she could make any sort of advancement.

"This is crazy, right?"

Lena sounded embarrassed, but not cripplingly so. Okay, Alex could work with that. As Lena's hand fell away from tucking her hair behind her ear, Alex lightly caught her fingers.

"Maybe. But only because we're strangers."

That earned a smile that lit Lena's beauty up like a lighthouse in a dark night. "We are."

Taking a chance in stepping in closer, Alex smiled gently and drank in the stunning fae eyes. 

"May I kiss you?"

It was bold, even for her, but Lena didn't flinch away, her pupils dilating in that green sea. She swallowed hard and nodded slightly, answering in a whisper before Alex had to prompt her to verbalize. 

"Yes."

Whatever Lena had been expecting, the brush of Alex's nose against hers wasn't it. Still, it made her giggle just a tiny bit, relaxing her. Warm breath played over her mouth, a hint of peppermint and scotch teasing her senses. Then their lips were just brushing, a softness Lena had wanted for a long, long time.

"I don't want to mess up your lipstick," Alex whispered with a hint of playful arrogance and Lena went for broke.

"Oh fuck it."

It wasn't a graceful first kiss, but nerves were a yammering chorus of negativity in her head and Lena feared she'd blow this chance if she held back any longer. Alex adapted, tilting her head and stepping in close until their bodies touched, feeling the shape of Lena's well-formed mouth against hers. 

It heated up, softness on softness, eyes closed to shut off one sense and let the others fall into the experience. Alex may have kissed and fucked a lot of girls, but nothing beat the thrill of this first touch.

And Lena had waited such a long time to really kiss a girl.

Distracted hands landed on Lena's elbows, Alex's wide shoulders, gripping gently. Lena sighed, mouth open enough to inhale Alex's breath, suckle softly at her upper lip. She made a low, sexy noise when Alex gave the under curve of her lower lip just the tiniest, promising lick.

Dear Steven Hawking, if she could kiss like that…

When Alex moved back a bit, Lena followed for a few inches before blinking her eyes open to soak up the hot, dark eyes and the arrogant smirk that didn't hide the sweetness in her expression.

"There," Alex whispered intimately. "Now we're no longer strangers."

Lena was pretty sure her smile bordered on idiotic.


	2. Not Strangers Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I don't know what's happened to my ability to write smut. I used to be so good at it! Aaaaanyway, the sexy bits were mediocre in the first draft, but I whined about it and did a lot of editing and a far more satisfactory piece awaits you!
> 
> And perhaps, one day, even an morning after…

Jittery with nerves that felt much better now with a healthy outlet, Lena dragged Alex into the living areas of the house to see her friends. She handed off a bottle of fairly decent scotch with a wink and a slow grin before stepping away. Once the kitchen offered some small privacy, Sam arrived like a hungry shark. 

"Sooooo…" she drawled suggestively, leaning on the doorway, the very picture of nonchalance, if Lena didn't know that mischievous expression all too well. When Lena held her tongue, fighting down her goofy grin, Sam dawdled over and rested her ass on the counter. "Didja like her?"

"Yes, dammit, Madame Tinder, that first kiss was…"

The pink flush that crawled over cheeks, neck and cleavage made Sam cackle in delight. "Good! If she can get that expression to stick around for a few days at least, then I'll consider my machinations a job well done! Now grab those drinks and get the hell out there and flirt, you nerd."

Alex settled to the corner of the overstuffed couch, unconcerned about being trapped between Maggie and Sara. For a moment it was a laid-back staring contest before the pals dissolved into giggles. They'd been friends for years, partying, working out, helping each other through classes and catting around. 

"So…" Sara drawled casually and Maggie jumped in.

"You and the hot nerd."

Lucy, who rarely had any chill, pretty much shouted, "damn, Luthor is hot!"

If they hadn't done something like this, Alex would have worried, and her laughter was warm as she berated them. "Back off you shits, she's mine."

They laughed it out and Alex sighed dramatically and gave Maggie a long look.

"So I suppose I owe you a thank you."

Smug had always looked good on Maggie and this time was no exception. "You're welcome."

"Though, honestly, I'd take a bite out of any of the three of them."

"Sam would've taken you up on the offer I bet, but Jess is poker straight."

"Yeah, well so is spaghetti until you get it hot and wet," Alex scoffed and shared a high-five with Maggie. Grinning evilly, Sara jumped in then.

"Or I get my naughty paws on 'em."

That was enough to make Lucy half-choke on her drink and go into a loud rant. "Sara! You fuckin' dog! Seriously, I have no idea what your fucking mojo with straight girls is."

"It's college!" Jess yelled merrily from across the room and set them to laughing.

 

\----

Lena had dithered for a bit but allowed Alex to coax her into snuggling into her side in the midst of the conversations around them. Alex was perfectly fine with the quiet, happy to drape an arm around her and stroke her shoulder and arm.

It was… nice, this interaction. Better than she would have thought. Alex was very unthreatening in her intent to get under Lena's skirt, her attention flattering and warming. Despite her reflexive embarrassment at Sam's machinations, there was a certain… relief in knowing where she was headed with this attractive stranger. So she did her best to just immerse herself in the experience, her body softening into Alex's side and drawing a warm smile. 

What she really wanted was to kiss that smile again.

It took a couple minutes for her brain to process what was going on around the electric connection of her gaze with Alex's hotly interested stare. Nervously, she pressed a quick kiss to Alex's soft lips before tucking her face into her neck to let the pleasant stress settle.

Something Sam said cut through the hormone haze and Lena forcibly pulled herself away from Alex to finally join in the conversation.

"No, what I said was, 'I have the damn house anyway. I don't need your stupid rent. Find better daycare for the sprout!'"

The gang laughed raucously at her interjection and Lena excused herself before toddling off.

Alex ran through a gamut of ideas to coax her date further away from her nervousness. Nothing to overt, Lena wasn't the sort, and the subtle stroking of her arm and shoulder had gotten that quick, shy kiss, but they could do better.

With the introduction kiss strong in her mind, Alex jumped up to intercept Sam with a smile. "Go get flirted with, Arias. You've been a great host and deserve some spoiling. Please, take my seat."

"Well, thank you, Alex."

Perfect. Now her pack had a lovely distraction and Alex could take over the cushy chair near Jess. Now, just a touch of slouch, knees apart just a few lazy inches, body language loose, and action! When Lena came back minutes later, she looked discomfited for a moment before finding Alex. With a smirky grin and come-hither eyes, Alex coaxed at her silently, watching the carnal interest soften Lena's body up.

She really wanted to get her hands on this girl.

Swallowing hard, Lena absorbed the way her body reacted to that hot stare, flushed and tight and wet. For long moments, the standoff was a tense one, so many possibilities in the next move. Then Alex simply offered a hand, and Lena took it before settling into her lap to lay against that strong torso. 

Words were overrated anyhow.

Alex was perfectly happy to go back to her slow stroking of Lena's body, hand a warm, lazy tease over the smoothness of her back and shoulders. She pet the fall of lush hair and teased her fingers through the puckers of movement in the red dress. Lena played with Alex's shirt collar, startling herself by boldly tracing the hollow of her throat and the stretch of collarbones beneath silky skin.

They were quickly oblivious to anyone else in the room, caught up in one another and the fine magic between them. Lena was enjoying the warm lap and even warmer attention and Alex was happy with a lap full of her beautiful new companion. 

Slowly but surely, the mood of the party got warmer and wetter, Sara dominating a delighted Sam's attention while Maggie and Lucy grew ever more oblivious of anyone but one another. Alex was pleased that Lena was one of those women that made the most delicious little noises in her throat as she got more and more into the kissing and petting.

An unfortunately timed bathroom break interrupted bringing up the rating a notch, but Alex came back to the living room to find Lena curled up in her seat like a cat, sucking on a lollipop. Alex didn't even bother sitting back down, just braced her hands on the chair's armrests and loomed over her date.

"Found something sweet?"

It was a corny line, but Lena's shyly coy smile widened, the paper stick clenched between her teeth. Alex happily chased that smile, brushed kisses around the little stick and licked the taste of citrus and weed away from those delectable lips.

"While everybody's still sober, can I get a little tour and permission to fuck you to screaming?"

The low words made Lena tremble.

"Yes."

Delightfully nervous and alight with anticipation, Lena stood and led her date away by the hand. Crunching the spiked candy to dust felt good, like accomplishment, no matter how small. 

"Sam's on the other side of the house for a little privacy with Ruby, and Jess is next door, but I'm pretty sure she already left with that artist she's been flirting with." Lena was aware how throaty her voice was, of the warmth of Alex's hand in hers. Pausing at her familiar door in the hallway, she took a deep breath and faced her companion. "This is mine."

Alex pressed in close, careful not to crowd her overmuch, nuzzled that seductive mouth against Lena's ear, whispering soft and sweet.

"Can I come inside?"

Lost in the feelings coursing through her, Lena took long moments to remember to whisper, "yes."

Until that moment, in the relative privacy of the hallway and away from the knowing eyes of the others, Lena hadn't realized how much Alex had been holding back. Until the taller woman pinned her against the door and really kissed her. It was the sort of raw, open-mouthed seduction of the senses that said without words what she was in for; what that mouth was going to do to her.

Lena couldn't find the brain cells to feel an ounce of shame for the needy noises in her throat and the way she clung to the silky disarray of that darkly red hair. Growling softly, Alex smoothed her hands over lush curves, relished how Lena squirmed at those exploratory touches over her hips and the curve of her fine ass. When sensitive fingers mapped the crease where ass became thigh, Lena's hips jumped into the pressure of Alex's stronger body and she fumbled blindly for the doorknob.

It was half dance move and half awkward stumble into the room, the pair breaking apart for their own safety. Alex caught herself on the doorjamb while Lena found herself a few steps away. The room was good-sized and dressed in warmer neutrals with pops of color. It was all very tasteful and lovely, but frankly Alex would not have cared if it were the hayloft of a barn.

For a moment, they simply stared at one another and breathed like athletes. Then Alex smiled hotly and hunched up to yank off her right shoe and drop it by the door. With a tug she had her sock in hand, and, holding Lena's gaze, tied the thing to the doorknob and slammed the door shut. Quickly stripping her left foot as well, she dropped her bag and stalked over to Lena, pressing into her personal space.

"What can I say? I'm old fashioned."

The words were murmured against pale skin as she mouthed at Lena's neck and shoulder, hands light on her hips. It was a bit of an effort for Lena to force herself to let go of her nerves and the yammering self-consciousness in the back of her mind. But that teasing mouth and heat of Alex's body close made most of it melt away.

"Now, an orgasm is just a physiological expression of stimulation and lots of people can take or leave it. Honestly, you could get a similar reaction from any endorphin rush."

The words were gentle, feather soft, Alex kissing her way up behind Lena's ear and relishing the stutter in her breath. Moving to the other side, with a quick stop for that delicious mouth, she continued her explorations. 

"But what can make it special is getting your brain involved, and frankly, the devil is in the details. Dudes are notorious for not putting in the work." The teasing tone took away any sting of past bad choices. "See, what I want to do, is stroke you and coax you and worship your mind and skin until you lose control." She smiled and paused just long enough to flash the raptly watching Lena a smile, gathering up her hands to raise them and pressing more kisses down the inside of her forearms. "Just for a bit, just long enough to get higher than any drug or accomplishment. So much can be communicated through touch, so much emotion and intent. If I shake your hand, you'd think nothing of it. But if I just skim my fingertips over your palm, just like this?" Softly running the backs of her fingernails over the inside of Lena's hands earned a gasp and Alex's smile deepened. "You feel that very differently, hmm?

Alex had no objection to Lena grabbing her hair to kiss her hungrily. Good. She wanted her new lover to be really into this, as well as get some enjoyment herself. When they were both reduced to panting messes, they took a breather, foreheads touching in a whole different sort of intimacy. 

"Are you comfortable with my unzipping you?" Alex asked softly, trailing her fingers up and down Lena's back. For a moment, Lena didn't answer, just soaked up the touches and their gentle intent. 

"Just do that for a bit first. God that's hot."

It was exactly what Alex had hoped for in meeting this attractive stranger, her enthusiastic participation. With murmurings and heavy breath, the teasing strokes continued over Lena's back, the zipper of her dress teased away and those fingertips on her bare skin. With practiced smoothness, Alex danced Lena to the side of the bed and stripped away the red dress. 

Oh how Alex had a weakness for pretty girls in lingerie. In delicate lace that matched her festive red theme, Lena was heavy-breasted and narrow-hipped, with just enough softness to enhance her easy femininity. It was enough to drive Alex wild, though she held to her slow, soft pace. Sitting down on the bed to admire the tableau, Alex wasn't even aware at how sweet and personal her smile had grown.

"That I know what a sharp mind you have in conjunction with your raw good looks makes all of this even better."

The compliment took Lena by surprise and she quickly straddled Alex to kiss her once again. "Thank you," she whispered against those seductive lips and easily lost herself again in their warming embrace. With a rash of girlish giggling, Lena found herself on her back, the grip of her legs not allowing Alex any retreat.

Then it was slowly shed clothing and endless, dizzying kisses, warm flesh against warm flesh. The couple of times of unsatisfying fooling around faded from Lena's mind beneath Alex's focused attentions and murmured flattery. Even growing lost in the feelings awakened in her, she was aware of Alex asking and asking as they took the most loving of journeys together. 

And what a journey it was! It was no shock that Alex was a tease, as likely to suckle a hard nipple as she was to nip lightly at the skin taut over a rib. She blew a raspberry into Lena's waist and laughed at the whack on the head she got in conjunction with the squealing. 

Caught up in the whole, dizzying affair, Lena grabbed at the bedding, at Alex's punky hair, at her own disarrayed locks. She wasn't prepared for things to feel so intense, breathlessly making Alex back off more than once.

Which Alex did every time, simply holding her shivering body and petting her hair. If she was frustrated, she hid it well, and lightly kissed away apologies. "None of that. I told you, sweet girl, you have control of the evening."

Respect and lust won out over nerves eventually, helped out by a very light dose of weed warm in Lena's bloodstream. Then that lovely mouth was suckling into her navel to give her a whole new thrill and over the tense slope of her abdomen…

"May I taste you?" Alex purred darkly and some part of Lena's brain not turned to mush by hormones wondered how her fisting that red hair didn't hurt like hell…

"Yes, goddamnit! Please!"

Chortling very arrogantly, Alex still teased, licking into the seam of groin and thigh and laughing in delight when her head was clamped very firmly between strong legs. With a little effort, she managed to get in a few delicate licks before Lena made a strangled noise, every muscle rigid. Experimentally, Alex nuzzled in closer, hooking her tongue under those excited little glands to worry them against her upper lip. And Lena was no passive participant, her hips rocking to get every shattering sensation, fingertips rubbing hard into Alex's scalp in encouragement.

It could have been one long orgasm or a fifty car pileup of them that left Lena writhing on her sheets until she was sweaty and exhausted with it. Smug as a cat, Alex delicately kissed her way back up her lover's trembling body and nuzzled at the hollow of her throat, her own body acting as blanket and anchor.

Blindly tracing that smiling mouth, Lena soaked in the most pleasant of drownings and how that mouth had wrecked her every bit as exquisitely as she could have wished for. 

"Back in a second," Alex said, kissing Lena's fingertip and slipping away, but not before pulling the bedding over her. After rustling about in the bathroom for a bit, she returned to sit and grin at the satisfied bliss on Lena's face. "Worth the wait?"

The so-so hand gesture made her laugh.


	3. Now What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there was indeed a final chapter for this 'verse! I worked in some humor and bonding and I'm quite pleased with it. This wrap-up chapter might feel a little choppy, but I just wanted to get it DONE. And there's too much good stuff to not put it out there! Then again, after a next-day read through, this is pretty good! Enjoy, everyone.

Flying high on oxytocin and endorphins --laced with a tiny dose of THC-- Lena could only laugh at the raucous chorus of 'O Come All Ye Faithful' from the hallway outside. 

"Are they congratulating or encouraging me?" she wondered out loud and Alex gave her a swift kiss and leaped to her feet. Muttering mock-dire threats around a smile she could barely hide and unselfconsciously naked as a newborn, she rushed the door and ran them off with obscenities that made them scatter like drunk chickens. 

Which meant, of course, that the Fearsome Foursome --with Sam standing in for Alex-- merely took roost in the living room and belted out 'For He's a Jolly Good Fellow' until they were laughing hard enough they could barely breathe. The sound carried well enough in the normally quiet-ish household that Lena was going to be cripplingly embarrassed later, when she wasn't laughing so hard, because of course… sound carried both ways. 

At least they were nice enough to leave a cobbled together --albeit nice-- goodie basket left at the door; even festooning it with a few of the not-glass ornaments and a gigantic bow from… somewhere. Starved from the pleasurable exertions, Lena browsed the collection, feeding bits to her smug lover and wondering where the hell Sam had been hiding her favorite cookies where she hadn't found them!

"Remind me to leave housekeeping a good Yelp rating," she sassed and made Alex laugh and drag her off to the bathroom for a shower. That led to shenanigans and Lena was finally able to really get her hands on Alex's lean, muscled body and explore to her heart's content, earning a few high-pitched, vulnerable noises of her own. Eventually pruney skin and exhaustion dragged them out to brief pit stops for towels and toothbrushes before the bed was haven once more.

"Will you stay?" Lena whispered quietly and wallowed in the way Alex wrapped around her like they meant something real.

It was a nice dream.

 

\----

Whatever that was tickling her face, Lena was going to muster the energy to swat it away. In a minute… or five. 

Though the press of little paws on her temple finally got her attention, coaxing her from sleep. If the damn cat was in here…

Oh shit.

Blinking awake, she found Sooty half standing on her face, all curious gold eyes and pricked ears. It wasn't the half-grown kitten's regard that worried her though…

It was Ruby's sweet, curious little face right at the edge of the bed.

The way the three and a half year old always lit up with delight at Lena's presence never ceased to give her auntie a thrill, but right now privacy would be greatly preferable. Alex was tucked under Lena's chin, her breath warm over her collarbones and the skewed sheet was probably showing more skin than was decent. Even as Lena wearily pushed up onto her elbow, she grabbed the sheet and discretely pulled it higher on their naked bodies. 

"Hey there, baby."

Before the child could respond, Alex made a sleepy grumble at the tiny whiskered face sniffing at hers. Lena scooped up the protesting kitten and hoped the warmth of her tits in Alex's face would soothe her back to sleep.

"She has pretty hair," Ruby said unexpectedly and went back to touching the trailing ends of Alex's punky bob. Wanting nothing more than to face-palm and maybe die a bit of embarrassment, Lena held the kitten out and gave Ruby a loving but stern look.

"She does, but honey, you know you're not supposed to come in here without permission."

Oh but that obstinate look should not be so adorable.

"I dinnit. Sooty did and I was jus' looking for him."

"Well, now you've found him and can take him back to your room where you should be."

The obstinate pout became adorably pitiful calf eyes and Lena really wanted to give in.

"But…"

"No buts, sweetie. Give me a bit and I'll get some pancake batter started for your mom, okay?"

"Yay!"

There was no mistaking the snerk of amusement into Lena's cleavage at the child's shout of delight as she made her dramatic exit. Scrambling over Alex's lanky body, Lena dove at the door and firmly pressed the little button lock, jamming her desk chair under the handle for good measure.

"Sort of like having two cats in the house, eh?" Alex teased behind her and Lena took a moment to turn. Sitting at the edge of the bed, all warm skin and that beautiful mane, the woman was as delicious as she had been the night before. It all unhinged Lena's brain a bit.

"I don't understand, I thought she was at that overnighter with her daycare group. She must have gotten homesick or something." The rambling paused when Lena's eye fell to her alarm clock. "Or it could be almost noon. Holy shit. Do you, uh, want a shower? Or something clean to wear? We're pretty close in size, right? I must have something comfortable around here somewhere…"

"Lena. Do you want me to go?"

For another moment, she hesitated before rushing back to the bed and falling into open arms. For all the deliciously carnal memories of their long night together, Lena found herself relishing the cuddling at least as much.

"No. No I don't. I'm so sorry about Ruby and the damn cat."

"I've survived worse."

There was an edge of seriousness to that comment that no one got to unpack as Alex became forcefully cheery.

"So! Pancakes you say?"

And who was Lena to refuse that doe-eyed begging look?

As usual, Sam appeared completely unaffected by her wild night, sauntering into the kitchen wrestling her hair into a ponytail to nudge Lena aside with her hip. Ruby remained staring in silent fascination at the lady with the pretty hair, unsure about her presence in the house.

Alex would never admit it, but she sorta felt the same way.

Generally, she wouldn't stick around like this, would have snuck out the way she assumed Sara had as the kid was here and her pal was not. Yet… she was wearying of that sort of life, and the joy of Lena's giggle felt like it had gotten lodged under her ribs like an echo.

"I think Auntie Lena was having nightmares. She woke me up making lots of noise when it was still morning."

The adults went still at Ruby's cheerful announcement, even Jess where she had been about to join them. Lena and Sam both made faint high-pitched noises, one embarrassed and one distinctly amused. Jess simply set the coffeepot back down and walked back to her room down the hall.

There was no missing the muffled music of her laughing hysterically.

Grasping desperately for something to say, Lena stammered, "I... uh... not nightmares, I... I..."

Alex couldn't bear to watch and bailed her out, because Sam sure wasn't going to.

"It's okay, kid, I was being a brat and tickling her too much." 

"That's naughty!" Ruby gasped, aghast at the nerve.

"It totally is. Don't worry, I apologized."

There was no missing the leer in Alex's voice and the smile around her sipping at her mug deepened the red flush that climbed up Lena's cleavage and face. Sam let the pancakes burn she was choking so hard on not laughing and Jess turned right back around to go back to her room. 

It took a minute, but Sam wrapped calm around herself and gave her daughter a smile as she scraped burned pancakes into the trash. "Ruby, sweetie, why don't you show Alex your train set from Grampa Lionel while we make some more batter?"

Even as Ruby happily grabbed Alex to drag her slightly alarmed self off, Sam gave her a deadly warning look that needed no translating. Only an idiot would cross that mama bear. Lena managed to get in her own shot as Alex was absconded with by the mini, growling in her ear, "I just cannot with you, you attractive, cocky smartasshole."

Ah ha! The shy nerd had some teeth after all! Alex shamelessly enjoyed it, her smile wide. At least Ruby's attention was already on her train and she missed the smack Alex got on the ass. Thusly reassured, she could pay proper attention to the kid, ooooing and aahhing over the train set like a proper minion. It was sweet to watch her go from arrogant smartass to giant teddy bear for the kid. Even Jess, now desperately in need of coffee, had to refrain from 'awwww'ing at the spectacle.

"Lena you better keep tapping that, you're not gonna get much better." Jess said in such a blasé tone that there was no chance that she would catch Ruby's excited attention. While Lena gaped, Sam added in her two cents just as deadpan.

"I'm a bit disappointed in myself for not taking that out for a test drive when I had a chance."

Lena's high-pitched, outraged squeal of her best friend's names finally got Ruby's attention and set Jess to cracking up yet again.

 

\----

After being packed full of pancakes and sundry, Alex found herself torn between making a desperate escape and fascinated enough to want to stay. This was going to take some getting used to.

As she gathered up her things and escaped Lena's room, she heard Sam and the kid talking, doubtlessly to make Lena blush again.

"Aunt Lena needs to find a girlfriend doesn't she Ruby."

"Yes! Alex should be your girlfriend Aunt Lena, your boyfriends have been icky."

The thrum of gentle want took Alex by surprise and she caught and held Lena's gaze as she stepped into the living room. For a moment, no one moved, caught in the gravity field of that long, quietly intense look. Then Lena leapt to her feet and hustled to Alex's side.

"Let me walk you out."

Pushy as a goat, Lena muscled Alex onto the porch and firmly shut the heavy front door behind her. It was still drizzly, that's why she didn't run when she could, Alex told herself. 

Sighing, Lena leaned against the door and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I love them all, but I swear…"

Chuckling, Alex tilted her head at the door and teased, "they're probably watching through the peephole."

"Yes, but at least they can't taunt me through the door."

The moment was stretching out to shake hands with awkward. It was time to go and they both knew it.

But fate had a kicker.

"Do you wanna study?" It sounded like a line and Alex knew it, shocked that she was actually a bit embarrassed. "I know it's Christmas break, but we still gotta study, right? And y'know, I don't want screw up your grade again."

Lena's wry look softened to a pleased and shy smile. "That sounds great, though I have a regular group and they're a bit… chess club compared to your posse. Though if that's too tame for you--"

Alex surprised them both by stepping in close, bodies brushing, and her voice was low and soft. "No, that sounds great. The Den Of Sin can get a little… chaotic. Some calm will do me good."

Now, Lena could be as dense as anyone in picking up a romantic cue, but something told her to pay close attention to that soft tone that matched the look in Alex's eye.

Her heart pounded.

"Tuesday," she whispered. "Room 42. Seven o'clock."

"I'll be there," Alex murmured back, just as soft.

And when Alex hesitated a last time before walking away, Lena took a reckless chance, leaning in for a last, sweet kiss.

And Alex, who never lingered, allowed herself to be caught, fell into the kiss, clearing her throat as she finally stepped out into the rain and forced herself to walk away.

 

\----

That was the start of it. 

Rather than go back to the Den of Sin, Alex stayed on campus Tuesday, hiding out in the library with her headphones on to get a head start on 'study mode' before swinging through the cafeteria to get some dinner. Then it was off to room 42 and the startled expressions of a few classmates she recognized and a few she didn't. None of it really registered in the face of Lena's delighted smile as she stood and came over to greet her guest.

"It's good to see you."

Now, Alex wasn't sure she was imaging that husky tone, but nonetheless she wanted to take advantage of that sturdy-looking table for something other than studying. Bright-eyed and flushed, Lena was quite in the same boat, lost for a long moment in wanting things completely inappropriate to the setting.

For a tiny eternity, they were back in the privacy of that bedroom, ready for one another again.

"Thanks for the invite."

It was too intimate a tone to not draw attention, but it was too late for that anyway. Shaking off their mutual fascination, the pair fell into a couple quick introductions before settling in with the mountains of information to climb. 

Some time passed as each student got into their personal study groove, broken up by a couple of discussions that would have been arguments in a rowdier crowd. Alex found herself actually enjoying the calm, of relaxing into the far quieter music than normal in her earbuds. After all, she didn't want to disturb her neighbors.

A lifetime of rigid study habits kept Lena's attention mostly focused, but still, her companion was a hell of a distraction. Memories had been driving her crazy for days and she had to wonder if she could be forward enough to make a move to coax Alex back into her bed. She'd never understood the… craziness the right person could inspire.

She got it now.

Abruptly, Alex threw herself back in her chair and groaned, rubbing both hands over her face. She startled the hell out of half the group and quirked a sheepish grin.

"Sorry. I've hit saturation point."

Everyone understood that and a few even chuckled as attentions returned to their work. Alex turned to Lena with a smile and kept her voice down.

"Are you guys going to be here for a bit longer?"

"Yeah. We've got the room for another half hour. Why?"

Glancing at the clock, Alex nodded in satisfaction. "Good. I'll be back by then. Watch my stuff?"

Baffled, Lena nodded and had to lean away when Alex jumped up and made an aggressive exit that was thankfully unimpeded by anyone. Oooookay, then. There were some looks her way that informed Lena that had anyone in the study group been close enough to do so, she would have been in for a world of questions and speculation. 

At ten 'til, the study group started packing up, leaving Lena wondering how on earth she was going to wrangle Alex's mountain in addition to her own. 

"What did you do to get the maverick to settle into studying like a grownup?" Max questioned snidely and Lena fought down a flinch. Frankly, she had expected some sort of snark. That it was Lord, the only student outshone by the two women, was no shock. Still, something must have peeked out of her emotional armor, because his smarmy grin deepened. "Ah, I see. Well you'd better be care--"

The oily false concern died off as he was none to gently shouldered aside by Alex arriving, sweaty and breathing hard. "Sorry I'm late," she said in a rush and startled at her things packed away and ready for transport. Oh that smile was going to be Lena's downfall, she was sure of it. "Thanks Lena, I owe you one. Walk you home?"

It took a moment for Lena to react because she was completely distracted by Alex stripped down to a sports bra barely covered with a baggy black tank with a cartoon rabbit flexing beneath the words, 'sleeves are bullshit'.

She had really gorgeous arms.

Grabbing her bags, Alex glared at Max and his glowering cronies. Bullies took on all shapes and sizes.

Lena was completely willing to be hustled away from the potential confrontation and into the night.

"Jerk," Alex muttered and Lena grinned and took a chance in cuddling into a bare arm before the chill in the air had Alex back in her heavy sweatshirt. For all of Alex's womanizing ways, she had proven herself a koala in sleep. By the soft smile she gave Lena at her touch, the cuddling was not at all unwelcome.

"With arms like yours, I'm shocked you're not on a team," Lena husked as she trailed a finger over the firm, lean muscles flexing beneath her hands. She hadn't forgotten how sexy arrogance was on this sassy big-brain and that kissable smirk was like catnip. 

"I got scoped out for a couple different athletic scholarships," Alex said casually and none to subtly flexed to impress, "but I'm here for the science. I play broomball with some buddies and play at dumb stuff like grocery cart races with the gang. Blows steam off, y'know? But, yeah, I jog and box and shit like that on the regular. Working out helps set the studying in my memory banks, so I alternate back and forth. Thankfully, the campus gym is right around the corner and open 24/7. That's why I took off, to go for a jog and get the information cemented in."

"You're lucky to have a system. I just knuckle down the old-fashioned way."

"Well, your grades are proof that you're smart as hell and have working study habits. Nothing wrong with old-fashioned."

"I'll pass the compliment onto my mother for being strict with me."

The pleasant walk was a relaxed mix of talking shop and easy flirting. Lena had never known anyone like this woman, athletic and ridiculously smart with arms that made her weak. She had been worth the wait, Lena still giddy with finally being bisexual in more than just her self-chosen label. It was never for lack of interest, she had just been a little too shy, a bit too much of a socially awkward bean.

But now she knew what she wanted and turned to Alex as they came to the porch of her rental house.

"You know, since you're here…" Lena said with an endearing mix of bold and shy as she once again ran her fingers over the muscles of Alex's arms. "Maybe you could teach me that technique of some good, hard work getting the information set. I'd hate for all that studying to go to waste."

Some part of Alex, the part that sounded suspiciously like her inner party-girl, shouted for her to run. She was getting in too deep. Instead, she gave in to the siren song of that playfully bitten lip and the sweetness of Lena's eager mouth.

"Well, getting in some good endorphins does seem to have relaxed you," Alex purred into their kiss and Lena grinned and licked the tip of her nose.

"Good brain chemistry. And you did say that exercise helps the information stick to your brain."

Grinning made kissing awkward, but they managed.

They even remembered to properly lock the bedroom door behind them.

 

\----

As much as Alex hated to admit it, she was becoming the Mom Friend. It started with the being the Designated more often than not, because she wanted her idiot friends to get home safe and she had always been the reasonably responsible party girl anyway. She had a GPA to maintain! Still, the reality of being the party girl juuuuuust ready to sober into being a real grownup? It rankled a bit.

As though sensing her thoughts, Sara strode into Alex's bedroom with no regard for privacy --not that Alex had expected privacy in years from her pack-- raising a curious brow as she threaded on her final earring.

"Why aren't you dressed?"

Gesturing at the pile of scholarly bric-a-brac on her desk, Alex said dryly. "I'll take a pass. I have a shitload of studying to do."

"Aww! But who'll be my wingman of mayhem?" Sara pouted and perched dramatically on the edge of Alex ratty old bed. It was such a weird sensation to want Lena there in her place, to be curled up with the green-eyed beauty in her nice bed, touching all that soft skin and kissing…

Shaking off her mental wanderings, Alex used sarcasm to deflect. "I'd bark at you for that if 'wingwoman' didn't sound stupid and did you just quote Ice Age at me?"

Trying to out-sass or sarcasm Sara was and exercise in foolishness and she raised a devastating eyebrow. "No, I quoted Ice Age two at you, now shut up and stay focused. Are you really going to deprive me of the adorable cuteness of watching the gayboys fawn over you when you swing the look the other way? Rude."

Alex was torn between amusement and 'really?' It was fairly common with her pack, to be honest.

"Hey, just 'cause you don't like the D," Sara cackled and Alex just glared as she scampered off to her wild night.

Alex yelled after her, "I can buy them in the sizes that work!"

She only lasted another ten minutes before she reached for her phone and dialed Lena.

"Hi," was the sweet and still slightly shy greeting and the restlessness in Alex began to settle.

"Hey you. Wanna study? And-maybe-I-can-take-you-out-sometime?"

Yep, she'd said it. Whoo boy.

By the long pause on the other end of the line, Lena was surprised too. Or just trying to translate the rush of words. 

"Alex?"

Both of their voices were hushed in the weight of the moment.

"Yeah?"

"Did you just ask me out? Because if you did, the answer is yes. To all of it yes."

Giddy with relief, Alex grinned like an idiot. "Then I'll see you in fifteen to make plans."

 

\----

And so, slowly but surely, it became A Thing. The seemingly odd couple who had tripped up one another's steps, fell together like the uneven edges of a jigsaw puzzle. 

The shy nerd who dressed in more fashionable 80s retro and listened to the matching music, who couldn't sing a note to save her life and danced like an electrocuted squid. Who had outrageous tastes in food but drank the cheapest, most awful soda and the sort of coffee that was dollars on the gram…

And the brainy jock with her shaggy soft-butch haircut who traded homework favors with the more hardcore jocks to eat decently or would live out of cans and bags of ramen, dressed like a higher-class skaterboi, and was smarter than most of their profs… who had at last wearied of the pussy posse lifestyle. 

They had stumbled into one another to find that their differences made for a wonderful match.

Lucy, Maggie and Sara whined about the end of an era while Sam and Jess teased the new couple, got used to Alex being over most nights and made plans to get them married next. Ruby loved her new playmate who was funny and smart and made her Auntie Lena smile like that.

It was an auspicious start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shatterpath- SMARTASSHOLE  
> theillogicalthinker- accidental but apt  
> shatterpath- it is PERFECTION
> 
> PS: There had been a whole subplot of a much younger Kara coming to stay with Alex before school was over, causing havoc to important things like actual studying. At twelve years old, she can't be left completely to her own devices. Lena and her pack help out. She is suspicious of Lena at first, but grows to like her and vice-versa. It was a great sub-plot, but ended up not fitting the feel of the piece.


End file.
